Shana (Shakugan no Shana)
Summary Shana (シャナ Shana?) is the female lead of the Shakugan no Shana series. She is a Flame Haze, usually referred to among other Flame Haze by her title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" (炎髪灼眼の討ち手 Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite?), or as "The Flame Haze of the Nietono no Shana" (贄殿遮那のフレイムヘイズ Nietono no Shana no Fureimuheizu?) after the name of her sword. She has entered into a contract with the Crimson God Alastor, "Flame of Heaven". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | Low 6-B Name: Shana, Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter Origin: '''Shakugan no Shana '''Gender: Female Age: at least 13 Classification: Flame Haze Powers and Abilities: '''Immortality (Type 2?), Fire Manipulation, advanced swordmanship, time stop, flight '''Attack Potency: At least Room level | at least Small country level. ''' '''Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic human. Striking Strength: Human level ''- Class XJ.'' Durability: City Block level (Can tank many hits without dying) | Likely much higher (Got defeated by Yuuji.) Stamina: Very High (Can fight large groups of enemies without tiring. Strong willed.) Range: Extended human melee range with most swords. Several dozen meters with the Crimson Flame. Standard Equipment: Her blade; some magic elements.. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Can underestimate her opponent. Feats:'' Defeated two of the Rinne and Tomogara.'' Notable Attacks/Technique ' *'Fūzetsu: The most common of all Unrestricted Spells. It also refers to the special realm the Method creates; here the Crimson Realm and the real world intermingle, and all sorts of causalities, including time, are stopped for ordinary living beings. *'Wings of Crimson (紅蓮の双翼 Guren no Souyoku?)': A pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. At first, Shana is not able to use this spell without Yūji in range. Later on, she manages to use Guren no Souyoku when she fought in later battles even against Yūji. These wings were fast enough to evade Hecate's powerful Aster spell. In the anime, the wings resemble a bird's, with feathers sometimes falling from them. *'Great Blade of Crimson (紅蓮の大太刀 Guren no Oodachi?)': It coats Shana's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding. *'Shinku (真紅?, True Crimson)': A unique Unrestricted Spell that forms a shape of a hand with flame. Its primary purpose seems to be to push back, and even defeat enemies. *'Hien (飛焔?, Blazing Flame)': A unique Unrestricted Spell that provides a radiating wave of flame. *'Shinpan (審判?, Judgement)': A unique Unrestricted Spell that can be used to remotely observe areas from far away, broadcast speech over a wide area, determine the purpose of Unrestricted Spells, and sense Power of Existence in a large area. *'Danzai (断罪?, Condemnation)': A unique Unrestricted Spell. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures, and destroying the enemy directly. Its continuous stream of flame is powerful enough to break through the flame shield provided by the Azure. Key: Base Shana | ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shakugan no Shana Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tsundere Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Category:Time Users